piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Carteret
John Carteret was a British statesman who served as Lord, policy maker, and a courtier on King George II's court. As one of the King's advisors, Carteret knew how to stay on the right side of the King. He most notably resided in St. James's Palace, the grand and elegant residence situated in London, where he was present during Jack Sparrow's forced audience with King George, who attempted to enlist the pirate in guiding an expedition to the Fountain of Youth. Biography Quest for the Fountain of Youth On 1750, the 23rd year of King George II's reignNote this portion of the Pirate Execution sign, "On this day in the 23rd year of His Majesty's Reign". On Stranger Tides, in which this sign is used, takes place during the reign of King George II. As real-world history revealed that King George took the throne in 1727. That would mean King George's 23rd year in the throne would be in 1750., the British would receive a report that the King Ferdinand of Spain had the location of the Fountain of Youth. Upon learning that Jack Sparrow was allegedly recruiting a crew to undertake a voyage to the Fountain of Youth''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (junior novelization), they attempted to enlist the elusive pirate. Usually, the King and his policy makers would not strike a deal with a common pirate like Jack, but these were exceptional times.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide, p14-15: "The British" And so, after arresting him outside of St. James's Palace, the King's Royal Guards literally dragged Jack into the dining room of the palace, where he would meet with King George and his advisors. The King would be accompanied by both Lord John Carteret and Prime Minister Henry Pelham.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' in St. James's Palace.]] The meeting began with much confusion as to whether or not he was the "real" Jack Sparrow. Getting to the matter at hand, Pelham asked Jack if he had a map, after which Carteret immediately said that they should confiscate it and send him to the gallows. After Jack told them that he had lost the map, Pelham and Carteret asked him if he knew the route to the Fountain well enough to guide an expedition, to which Jack inquired if they were to provide a ship and crew. He was then introduced to the peg-legged captain of the expedition: Hector Barbossa. After Jack and Barbossa had a brief reunion, in which Jack would be restrained by two guards, King George then resumed the matter of Barbossa completing his mission before the Spanish succeeded. It was at that moment that Jack Sparrow made one of his legendary escapes while surrounded by royal guards. The King was pulled back as Jack ran across the banqueting table, while Carteret cowered behind the King's seat. Jack eventually grabbed onto the chandelier above the table and swung across the room, leaving the King and all of his advisors to stare in shock and disbelief. After Jack's escape, the King sent Barbossa to continue their mission aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], ''but in the end, although the British didn't realize their true intentions, the Spanish were successful in their mission to destroy the Fountain of Youth. Behind the scenes *John Carteret was portrayed by Anton Lesser in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. *Although Carteret is not featured in the junior novelization of On Stranger Tides, some of his dialogue was given to Henry Pelham. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' External links Notes and references de:John Carteret Category:Inhabitants of London Category:English Category:Males Category:British Empire officials Category:Real-world individuals Category:Lords